Holiday
by AngelScythe
Summary: L'épiphanie est une fête qu'Envy n'aurait jamais cru fêter un jour. Et pourtant il se retrouve à Rezembool pour la fêter, ses sentiments pourrait bien être dévoilé en si charmante compagnie.
1. Froid comme neige

**_Holiday_**

_**Noël**_

_**Froid comme la neige ?**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Joyeux Noël à tous

* * *

Envy se releva du divan où il c'était allongé. Il lança un regard aux autres homonculus présent. Les observant tout simplement. Il se souvenait subitement de la date qu'on était aujourd'hui. Il lança un regard au calendrier, le jour d'aujourd'hui était raturé, barré, griffonné, comme-ci on avait voulut le rayer de la surface de l'année.

- Pourquoi ce jour-ci est barré ? Demanda l'envie.

- C'est Noël. Répondit Pride d'un ton qui impliquait que c'était logique.

- Et alors ? Demanda Envy, encore une fois.

- C'est une fête d'humain ! Lui dit Lust.

- Ca pourrait être un moyen de s'en rapprocher. Grommela Envy avant de partir.

Ca le gonflait que tout ses imbéciles soit si obstinés par leur humanité. Être homonculus, c'était bien. Il n'y avait rien de mieux. Envy marcha dans les rues, longtemps, sans savoir réellement où aller. Il tomba sur un panneau indiquant « Rezembool » Il fut donc d'humeur à aller ennuyer son petit blond préféré.

Il prit donc un billet de train pour la ville. Il dut l'attendre, cela dit, environ une demi-heure plus tard il put seulement entrer dans le train. Le voyage s'annonçait déjà long. Il alla s'installer côté fenêtre pour observer le paysage. Bien qu'il doutait sur le faite que ça le distrairait.

Le train ne tarda pas à s'ébranler et il observa le paysage. Rien à faire, il s'ennuyait ferme. Il soupira et lança un regard froid au paysage, comme-ci ça aurait put le faire changer. Durant tout le voyage, qui durait environ une heure, il s'ennuya ferme, grommelant. Et ayant hâte d'arriver à Rezembool pour ennuyer son jouet préféré, le FullMetal Nabot.

Il sauta presque de joie en voyant qu'il allait bientôt arriver à destination. Il se leva et alla déjà attendre dans l'espace près des portes. Le train s'arrêta enfin, au plus grand plaisir d'Envy et il sortit du véhicule. Il marcha rapidement pour quitter la gare, tellement vite, qu'à peine sortit de la gare, il n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter, qu'il tomba sur quelqu'un.

Le choc fut amorti par la personne à présent sous lui, puisqu'il était allongé sur lui dans le chemin de terre. Envy releva un peu la tête pour voir qu'il était tombé sur un petit blond, il le connaissait bien d'ailleurs. Il fut juste frappé, pas physiquement, plutôt moralement. Comme un grand coup dans son esprit qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Edward était d'une beauté fracassante, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

- Mais vire-toi ! Grogna Edward en le repoussant.

Il se figea dans son geste alors que ses mains étaient sur le bas ventre d'Envy. Edward observa le vert, intrigué.

- Tu es glacé, tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda le blond.

Envy le dévisagea, sans vraiment comprendre ce que lui sous-entendait l'alchimiste, il finit par se relever. Comme-ci quelqu'un d'autre agissait pour lui, il tendit la main à Edward pour le relever. Le blond hésita un instant puis pris la main qui lui était tendue et Envy le releva, un peu brusquant faisant se relever Edward qui se retrouva contre le torse du vert.

- Et alors Chibi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? Demanda Envy goguenard.

- C'est pas moi, c'est toi ! Protesta Edward en se dégageant du corps du polymorphe.

Edward se détourna au moment ou Envy émit un rire sadique. Le blond se mit à marcher et Envy le rattrapa par le bras.

- Eyh attend le nain, j'étais venu te voir !

- QUI EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE TRAITER DE PLUS PETIT QU'UN FLOCON DE NEIGE ? S'écria Edward en tournant la tête vers Envy.

- J'en avais pas dit autant, mais pas ta pas faux ! Lui dit l'homonculus.

Edward lui envoya son automail dans la figure, ce qui fit tomber assit Envy. Il haussa les épaules et leva le regard vers Edward.

- … Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Edward surpris.

Envy se releva. Edward l'observa. L'homonculus émit un rire sarcastique.

- Non mais, t'y crois vraiment ? Pourquoi je serais venu te voir ? Tu crois toujours tout ce qu'on te dit ? Demanda le vert goguenard.

- Je pensais juste que tu n'étais pas totalement pourri. Mais bon…laisse-moi tranquille si tu ne tiens pas à me voir. Répondit Edward avant de partir.

Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se décida à suivre discrètement Edward. Les pas du blond l'emmenèrent devant une petite maison. Il l'observa un moment puis se décida. Il alla sonner à la porte en prenant une apparence quelconque. Ce fut Edward qui vint lui ouvrir, il lui sauta littéralement dessus en reprenant son apparence normale. Edward tomba en arrière et sa tête aurait bien tapé contre le sol si Envy n'avait pas eut la gentillesse de mettre ses mains en-dessous du crâne d'Edward pour amortir le choc.

- Envy, casse-toi putain ! Râla le blond.

Il se releva légèrement pour le repousser, Envy ne bougea pas, un air satisfait sur les lèvres. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est quand ne se relevant pas, les lèvres d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Instantanément, Edward se mit à rougir légèrement et Envy perdit son sourire au vu des sentiments tout récents qui prenait doucement possession de son être.

- Edward dis-moi qui est ton amie ? Interrogea Pinako qui venait d'arriver.

Le blond éclata de rire et attrapa le poignet d'Envy avec son automail pour l'empêcher d'aller s'en prendre à Pinako, puisqu'il sentait son aura noire. Edward n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Envy serra les dents, il aurait put retirer son poignet de l'étau de la main d'Edward, mais son rire le calmait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappait des lèvres du beau blond.

- Alors…qui est-ce ? Interrogea Pinako avec une certaine impatience.

- C'est…C'est…

Edward n'arrivait pas à articuler tant il rigolait. Envy le fit taire en posant rapidement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Il aurait put se présenter seul, mais embrasser Edward était bien plaisant, et puis, ça donnait quelque chose d'intéressant de se faire présenter par le blond. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se calma et dévisagea étonné Envy. Pinako s'impatientait et faillit le faire remarquer.

- C'est Envy, c'est un homme !

- Désolé, mais il faudrait éviter de porter une jupe pour éviter les quiproquos.

Edward éclata à nouveau de rire, alors qu'Envy lança un regard noir à Pinako se retenant très difficilement de ne pas aller la massacrer, et se retenant tout aussi difficilement de garder toute sa classe et ne pas lui gueuler dessus.

Edward relâcha le poignet d'Envy quand son hilarité fut passée. Il poussa sur le torse du vert pour le relever. Envy n'opposa pas de résistance, cette fois-ci, et se mit à genoux, permettant à Ed de se mettre assit avant de se lever.

- Que viens-tu faire ici au juste ?

- Oh…chez moi ils boudent parce que c'est Noël et que c'est pour les humains…Donc, je me suis dit que j'allais venir ennuyer mon nabot préféré ! Expliqua rapidement Envy, espérant qu'Edward ne discernerait pas les mots.

- QUI EST-CE QUE TU OSES ENCORE TRAITER DE NABOT. S'énerva Edward.

Cependant il ne laissa pas le temps à Envy d'en placer une seule qu'il reprit la parole, laissant Envy la porte entrouverte près à répondre par une pique.

- Tu étais donc bien venu me voir…

Envy se tut, Edward lui fit un sourire. Envy aurait put faire n'importe quoi pour voir encore plus souvent ce sourire.

- Fais ce que tu veux jeune homme, mais ferme la porte, il fait froid dehors. Lui dit Pinako qui n'était pas encore partie.

Envy se leva et ferma la porte. Pinako partit donc. Laissant Edward et l'homonculus seul, ce dernier tourna la tête vers le petit blond.

- Tu devras rester sage ! Annonça Edward.

- Ou sinon… ? Fit Envy avec un ton qui insinuait que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre.

- Tu devras partir…on ne peut accepter que tu gâches la fête.

- Hum…c'est pas sympa. Mais bon…Je serais sage comme un ange.

Edward sourit, Envy se mit à fondre devant se sourire, et aurait bien gagatiser si Edward ne lui avait pas sauvé sa classe en allant dans le salon. Envy se permit d'observer les fesses du blond une seconde avant de le suivre. Etrangement, il s'émerveilla de voir le salon. Des guirlandes lumineuses un peu partout, des bougies allumées, un sapin coloré de guirlande et boule de couleur.

Winry regarde Envy étonnée, ne savant pas qui était ce jeune homme et se demandant pourquoi donc Edward semblait avoir invité quelqu'un pour la fête familiale. Alphonse sursauta immédiatement et le désigna du doigt.

- Ca va ! Il est avec moi c'est…un ami. Dit Edward un peu incertain du qualificatif.

- Un ami ? Interrogea Envy.

- Pour ce soir…Noël c'est une fête où on s'entraide, où on se pardonne, seulement… comme je t'ai dit…

- Sage comme un ange ! Le coupa Envy.

Edward hocha la tête. Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Envy observa, encore une fois la pièce.

- Jeune homme ? Héla Pinako.

Envy tourna la tête vers cette dernière. Il sentit le regard d'Edward dans son dos, tourna la tête vers lui, mima l'auréole au-dessus de sa tête et concentra son regard sur la vieille.

- Puis-je vous demandez de l'aide pour le repas ?

- Vous demandez de l'aide aux invités ? Interrogea Envy sarcastique.

Dans l'immédiat, Edward émit une fausse quinte de toux. Pinako lui fit signe de laisser mais Edward ne lâcha malgré tout pas le vert du regard.

- Je ne rechignerais pas sur une aide.

Envy désigna, Al, Winry et Ed du doigt.

- Ils ont déjà tous aidés pour Noël de plus, Winry est malade, Al a des difficultés avec son gros corps et Edward…je ne le laisserais même pas cuir un œuf. Et toi…que vaux-tu ?

- J'ai appris dans les livres. Souffla Envy.

Pinako lui fit signe de venir. Envy changea d'apparence pour s'attacher les cheveux en chignon, comme il n'avait pas d'élastique. Il aida donc Pinako au repas.

Pendant ce temps, Alphonse questionna Edward sur la raison de la présence d'Envy.

- Il n'a personne pour Noël. Dit Edward.

- Je comprends…mais Envy, notre ennemi juré ?

- Il a l'air radoucit. Il voulait me voir, il était calme.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Je lui fais confiance, s'il y a un problème, je prends ça sur mon compte.

A cette phrase, Envy arriva avec un plateau d'hors d'œuvre. Edward lui offrit un sourire. Le vert détourna al tête et lui donna le plateau, il laissa Pinako, Edward, Winry, et Alphonse réveillonner et alla préparer le repas.

Edward vint le voir dans la cuisine. Envy tourna la tête vers lui, s'étonnant de la présence du blond.

- Ca va ? Ca ne t'ennuie pas trop ? Demanda l'alchimiste.

- Ca va…ça te convient le repas ?

- Drôle de question.

Envy émit un grognement et retourna à ses fourneaux. Edward l'observa jusqu'à ce que le vert lui mette un plat, froid, dans les mains. Le blond alla donc apporter le plat dans la salle à manger, tandis que le vert amenait la suite.

Tous remercièrent Envy. Ils se mirent à table, Envy se décida à les servir. Edward observa, comme toujours depuis le début de la soirée, le vert. L'homonculus s'assit sans même se servir, c'est à ce moment là qu'il capta le regard du petit alchimiste. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et se maudit.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Interrogea le blond.

- Pas besoin.

- Homonculus ? Interrogea Ed.

- Oui ! C'est à cause de ça.

Edward se lut à manger, en observant toujours le vert, celui-ci détourna la tête. Des anecdotes furent lancées, des histoires, des blagues. L'ambiance était plaisante.

- Oh ! Il neige ! S'écria Alphonse.

Tous levèrent la tête, pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, même Envy, effectivement, on voyait les flocons tomber par la fenêtre. Le repas se termina rapidement. Ed et Al allèrent dehors et Winry les rejoignit dès qu'elle se fut habillé chaudement, ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la neige. Envy aida Pinako à débarrasser et voulu l'aider à faire la vaisselle.

- Va jouer dehors avec les autres !

Envy grogna qu'il n'était pas un gosse, en plus, la neige c'était froid, nul et mouillé. Pinako lui fit comprendre, qu'elle préférait faire la vaisselle seule, Envy consentit donc à sortir. Il descendit les trois marches du perron et reçu une boule de neige dans la figure, puis il vu Edward, hilare.

- Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? S'écria Envy.

Il attrapa de la neige, en fit une boule et la lança sur Ed qui répondit en lui lançant une avalanche de neige grâce à l'alchimie. Envy se dégagea de la neige et grogna. Il opta pour une tactique moins subtiles et fonçant vers Ed. Il le plaqua au sol sans problème, sans doute parce que le blond le laissait faire.

Le blond éclata de rire et roula dans al neige en tenant Envy, de manière à le mettre sous lui. Il l'allongea donc dans la neige glacée, et lui, n'était que peu vêtu.

- Alors, c'est froid hein ? S'écria un Edward hilare.

- Sale Nabot, tu vas morfler ! Rétorqua Envy.

Il échangea également leur rôle avant de lui enfoncer la tête dans la neige. Edward lui balança son automail dans la figure, le faisant se relever légèrement.

- Me traites pas de nain, sale palmier.

- Tu vas mourir !

- Je t'attends.

Envy se leva et Edward l'imita. Une grande bataille de boule de neige commença entre eux. Elle ne se stoppa que quand Edward se mit à trembler de froid. Envy le força à rentrer et il alla lui faire couler un bain sans aucune honte. Il avait traîné Edward à sa suite.

- Allez Edward, Chibi-chan, déshabille-toi !

- Pas devant toi ! Grogna Edward.

- Très bien…je me tourne !

- Non, sors !

- Tu gèle sur place ! Laisse, je vais t'aider !

Edward grogna et se recula dos au mur. Envy s'approcha.

- LAISSE-MOI ! Cria Edward.

Sans doute pas si fort, car personne ne vint, il ne tenait qu'à Envy de faire quoique ce soit.

- Très bien !

Envy quitta la pièce. Il descendit, Pinako préparait déjà le dessert. A savoir, une bonne bûche glacée. Pinako leva le regard vers l'homonculus.

- Edward prend un bain, on a fait une bagarre de boule de neige…On n'a pas vu le temps passer et les autres rentrés. Expliqua Envy.

Pinako l'écouta attentivement mais ne dit rien. Edward descendit dans les 10 minutes. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et il portait un pyjama qui semblait le mettre à l'aise bien qu'il paraissait chaud.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai eu besoin de chaleur !

- Si tu en veux je suis là ! Dit Envy avec un sourire chaud.

- Pardon ? S'étonna Edward.

- J'ai rien dit ! Sourit Envy.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent…comme ça, je veux dire. Ca te va vraiment bien !

- Ah…c'est gentil. Souffla Envy, gêné.

Edward fit un sourire qui aurait poussé un ange à se damner. Puis, il s'approcha d'Envy. Celui-ci rougit d'une façon à peine visible. Mais le blond n'était pas venu le voir lui, mais juste prendre place. Envy vint s'installer à son côté. Edward lui fit un doux sourire pendant que Pinako servait. Envy lui fit signe de le pas le servir. La vieille femme soupira amis s'exécuta. Il se contenta d'observer les autres mangers. Ou plus précisément, il observait Edward. Il était terriblement beau.

Le repas fut vite fini. Ils s'échangèrent les cadeaux. A nouveau Envy se contenta d'observer. S'ennuyant, car malgré tout son occupation préférée, à savoir observer Edward, le lassait.

Une fois l'échange finit, Edward annonça qu'il allait dormir. Winry l'imita et Pinako alla laver la vaisselle, Envy en profita pour aller voir Edward dormir. Il grimpa les escaliers et rentra dans la chambre du blond. Il dormait déjà. Les lèvres entrouvertes. Envy les embrassa chastement. Il lui caressa les lèvres les joues, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- Oh Edward, que tu es cruel, bien que moi je ne sais l'être. Tu es cruel d'avoir pris ainsi mon cœur dans tes filets.

Sur ses mots, il embrassa encore les lèvres du blond, puis partit par la fenêtre.

Edward se réveilla à cause du froid soudain.


	2. Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil

_**Holiday**_

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Amour du côté d'Envy mais pas d'Ed.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

_**Epiphanie- Fête des rois.**_

_**Le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil.

* * *

**_

Envy déboula dans le bureau de Pride. Un sourire aux lèvres. Pride lui lança un regard signifiant « quoi ? » surtout qu'il était inhabituel de voir l'homonculus de l'envie sourire ainsi. Envy s'approcha de l'orgueil et pris le dossier nommé « FullMetal ». Il haussa un sourcil en parcourant le dossier du regard.

- Le nabot est toujours à Rezembool ?

- Pour les vacances.

- Je vois !

Sur ces mots Envy repartit, il allait devoir reprendre un train pour la petite ville, ça ne lui plaisait pas, il devrait attendre, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se rendit compte, en passant devant une pâtisserie pour aller à la gare, qu'aujourd'hui c'était l'épiphanie. Il décida d'acheter une galette, idée saugrenue qui lui était passée par la tête. Une fois qu'il eut acquit la pâtisserie, il retourna en direction de la gare où il alla acheter son billet pour Rezembool.

Il ne dut attendre que cinq minutes le train. Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Le petit blond n'avait plus lâché ses pensées depuis la Noël. Il lui avait littéralement capturé le cœur. Pris dans ses pensées il remarqua à peine le train arrivé. Il rentra juste à temps, ça aurait bien été sa veine s'il avait encore dut attendre. Il soupira, alla se chercher une place et s'installa. Il observa le paysage. Le train s'était déjà ébranlé depuis quelques minutes. Envy grogna, Rezembool c'était si loin. Le vert attendit de mauvaise humeur.

Il dut attendre environ une heure, puis il sortit. Il s'étira une fois sorti de la gare. Il neigeait encore, c'était beau. Envy se dirigea vers la maison de Pinako. Il alla sonner et on lui ouvrit rapidement.

- Oh ! Envy, tu avais disparu sitôt Noël fut passé. Dit Pinako étonné de le voir.

- Je sais…J'ai eu…un problème. Répondit Envy.

- Tu veux entrer ? Interrogea la vieille femme.

Envy hocha la tête. Pinako se poussa de devant la porte et le vert rentra. L'homonculus se dirigea vers le salon. Il vit Edward et son cœur se chamboula.

- Salut ! S'écria Edward d'un ton jovial en remarquant l'envie.

- Tiens qu'as-tu apporté ? Interrogea Winry.

Envy regarda son sachet avec la frangipane.

- C'est l'épiphanie.

- Oh ! Quelle excellente idée ! Dit Pinako.

Edward fit un sourire à Envy qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement sans pouvoir se reprendre et ne pouvant que se haïr.

- On pourra faire l'épiphanie pour le goûter dans deux heures, non mamie ? Proposa Winry.

Pinako hocha la tête. Envy quand à lui, il n'écoutait plus. Il observait le blond, il était subjugué par lui. L'alchimiste de Métal baissa les yeux pour retourner à son livre. Envy alla s'installer à son côté, il posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Edward et lut en même temps que lui.

Edward eut un léger sourire et laissa Envy lire avec lui, bien que ce dernier ne lisait pas vraiment. Il s'enivrait, plutôt, de l'odeur d'Edward. Après deux heures, Pinako les appela tous. La vieille femme avait préparé du cacao chaud et avait préparé la tarte qu'Envy lui avait confiée.

- Vous m'avez servi. Remarqua Envy en arrivant dans la pièce aux côtés d'Edward.

- Tu ne manges toujours pas ?

Envy secoua la tête et décida de ne pas réitérer la raison du pourquoi du comment.

- C'est pas grave, je mangerais ta part et celle de Al. S'enjoua Edward.

Envy avait entendu dire une fois que la personne dont on parlait en premier dans une énumération était celle qu'on préférait. Il n'espérait pas dans ce cas-ci, mais une partie de son cerveau se disait, si seulement. Le vert sourit doucement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tous allèrent s'asseoir. Le vert fit l'effort de boire son cacao en dévorant Edward des yeux, bien que celui-ci s'empiffrait. C'était le cas de le dire. Sitôt avait-il finit sa part qu'il choppa celle d'Alphonse. Il mangea toujours sans qu'il ne semble avoir des problèmes.

Winry et Pinako discutaient. Alphonse dévisageait Envy. Le petit blond attrapa la part d'Envy et il mangea. Il s'arrêta subitement et retira quelque chose de sa bouche. Il le tendit au vert. Celui-ci s'en étonna.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est ta fève.

- Ah…

- Tu es le roi ! S'écria Winry en applaudissant.

- La tradition veut que tu choisisses une reine ou une princesse. Expliqua Pinako voyant qu'Envy ne semblant pas capter ce qui se passait.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vert, il se leva. Les convives l'observèrent.

- Très bien, je choisis… Fit Envy en laissant le suspens s'installé.

Il attrapa Edward par la taille, le força à se lever, et le pris dans ses bras, un en-dessous des omoplates l'autre sous les genoux. Il disparut ensuite par la porte sans que personne n'eut réagit. Edward se débattit. Envy sillonna les rues en tenant fermement le blond dans ses bras. Il grimpa sur une maison puis sauta sur une autre, escalada le sommet de l'église et enfin s'arrêta. Edward avait cessé de se débattre et s'accrocha à Envy pour ne pas tomber, la hauteur l'effrayait.

- T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher. Siffla Edward.

- Je ne te lâcherais jamais, ma belle princesse.

- C'est ridicule comme surnom. Râla Edward.

Envy s'approcha du bord du clocher de l'église. Edward s'accrocha plus fermement à Envy.  
- Observe. Lui dit le vert.

Edward eut un hoquet de frayeur et observa l'horizon, toute sa peur s'envola. Il s'émerveilla. On aurait dit une carte de Noël.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-il.

- Pas autant que toi ! Rétorqua le vert d'un ton doux.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Ils se dévisagèrent tout deux.

- Les autres doivent s'inquiéter, non ? Questionna Edward, mal à l'aise, brisant le silence.

- J'ai pas envie de te laisser à eux ! Répondit Envy, un peu trop possessivement.

- Ramène-moi en bas ! Fit Edward, n'aimant pas le ton.

- Non je te garde !

- Ramène-moi ! Cria Edward sèchement.

Le vert se figea un instant sous le ton utilisé par le blond. Puis il redescendit de l'église rapidement et posa Edward sur le sol.

- Merci. Souffla le blond avant de s'éloigner.

Envy l'attrapa par le poignet. Edward grogna et tâcha de se débattre.

- Lâche ! S'écria-t-il.

Envy colla leurs lèvres ensembles, laissant un Ed déboussolé.

- Excuse-moi pour tout, je désire juste ton cœur…je ne l'aurais jamais…Adieu.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Il ne réagit qu'une fois qu'Envy fut loin, il tendit la main en avant, comme si ça lui permettrait de le rattraper. Il allait lui courir après, mais à cet instant Pinako arriva.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvé, il t'a fait quelque chose ? Demanda la femme en voyant Edward déboussolé.

Edward hocha la tête.

- Quoi ? S'horrifia la vieille.

- Il vient…de me rendre heureux.


End file.
